<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Day of Summer by neverwasme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898384">Last Day of Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwasme/pseuds/neverwasme'>neverwasme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventureland, 冒险乐园</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwasme/pseuds/neverwasme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rape与后遗症</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Connell/James Bernnan, Ryan Reynolds/Jesse Eisenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Day of Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>布伦南被揍了两拳，视力模糊，鼻孔里冒出一点鼻血。不由他恢复挣扎着的状态，康奈尔已经戴好套子准备操他。布伦南瘫倒在车座上奄奄一息：“你这个该死的骗子，我恨你。”康奈尔把他攥在手心里，而后近乎残忍地夺走了他的初次。他的屁股很快肿了，连带着那些侧腰上的掐痕，明早一定会发青。</p><p>“都被你毁了。”瘦小男孩的眼眶里淌出两行眼泪，而这场艳情悲剧的始作俑者则一言不发，埋头干他。布伦南哼哼唧唧，指甲挠着座椅，他连阴茎都被对方掌握着，即将攀上一个不情愿的高潮。不该是这样，他想，我他妈的也许会因此变弯，what a disaster！车载音响播放着《爱的卫星》，康奈尔恼羞成怒又性趣盎然，发了狠地把下身送进他的屁股里，小车晃动得几欲散架，布伦南绝望地看着康奈尔的眼睛，意识到后悔已经太迟。</p><p> </p><p>康奈尔把车停在布伦南家门前的草坪旁。“你知道以后该说什么、不该说什么吧？”布伦南不懂，但还是呆愣地点点头。康奈尔笑了一下，从驾驶室走出来，拉开车门，像拎一只小鸡那样把他扔下了车。“晚安” 他听见他说，然后开着车扬长而去。</p><p>布伦南在草丛里坐了五分钟试图搞清这一切，最终他放弃了，以别扭的姿势爬起来，按响他家的门铃。</p><p>从那以后他再也没见过康奈尔，后来听说他离了婚，一直保持独身。布伦南开始试着和男人约会，但他渐渐明白那不是他想要的。那个夏天的夜晚是一枚油润的印章，歪歪扭扭打在他毕业纪念册的页脚，布伦南忍不住翻看——一次次地，让那些汗滴、泪水跃然纸上。他有时蜷缩在沙发一角，被记忆折磨得头脑发昏、牙关酸软，下体却勃起了。他用皮面与皮面的接缝处挤压自己，模拟一场被拿捏住的幻象，并为此痛哭流涕，任精液打湿手掌。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>